The present invention relates to a dictating machine which incorporates a wireless remote control system.
Dictating machines in the field of office machines include a machine body combined with a foot control switch. That is, such a dictating machine often uses a wire system in connecting the machine body to the foot control switch by a flexible cord.
In the dictating machine with such a wire system, however, the cord leading from the machine body is connected to the foot control switch in the region of the operator's foot, so that there are inconvenient drawbacks in handling such as the engaging of the cord by the foot which in turn pulls the machine body. Therefore, the machine falls sometimes to the floor resulting in breakage.